


A Touch Is Worth a Thousand Words

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [34]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Background Deceit | Janus Sanders, Background Logic | Logan Sanders, Gen, M/M, Panic, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Virgil wakes up and has to decide if after everything, does he still trust Patton?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Dark Creativity | Remus/Morality | Patton/Sleep | Remy/Thomas
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	A Touch Is Worth a Thousand Words

Virgil felt something. A distant sensation that peaked his focus. His mind felt like it was floating on the open sea, not tethered to any one thing, just floating from one vague thought to another with no real direction.

But the sensation caused Virgil to suddenly feel like he had a body again, feeling traveling down his legs at lightning speed. The feeling only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to pull his mind out of the sea a little, to start to focus on the world again.

In doing so, he became aware enough of his own body to realize what had pulled him out, feeling a gentle thumb running across his hand. His feeling of his body was still distant, but that simple movement was like an anchor pulling him out of the water, like someone on dry land pulling him onto dry land bit by bit.

The movement slowly coaxed his sense of hearing back, his head clearing enough to hear the sound of his own level breathing as well as a soft breathing nearby, intercut with a soft humming. The humming didn’t sound like any song in particular, just mindless humming what felt right. 

It was only then that Virgil felt he could try to move his body, but at the moment, he didn’t particularly care to. The pleasant feeling he was feeling was something he instinctively knew he hadn’t had in a long long time. So he was in no hurry to end the feeling as he noted everything around him with a slightly detached focus, taking full stock of his body.

He was laying down on a- no- _his_ bed, taking in the soft blankets over him and the soft mattress under him. Virgil recognized the feel of his pillow that no other pillow had for him, the support and the softness a perfect balance, just like Virgil wanted.

He nearly jumped when the person above him abruptly spoke, voice low in a whisper so as to not disturb Virgil. 

“Virgil, I’m sorry. I never wanted this to happen to you... I...” Virgil recognized the voice as _Patton’s_ and when Virgil heard Patton sniffle, which meant he was _crying_ and Patton should never be crying if Virgil could help it, Virgil nearly bolted up right then and there, maybe banging foreheads accidentally with Patton, and making sure Patton stopped crying or at least had someone there to hold.

But something Patton said gave him pause, something at the back of his mind stirring.

_What happened? Did something happen to me? Am I injured? I don’t feel injured and if I was injured I would be in a hospital, so probably not. But something has to be wrong for Patton to be crying! Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck!_

Virgil desperately searched his memories, scrambling for anything he remembered before he woke up here. He remembered the previous morning and he watched his memories on fast forward, watching himself get ready, eat breakfast change and run out the door despite the fact he was always early to his job when he left at that time. His mind simply wouldn’t let him risk being late, so he always ran out the door even when he wasn’t late.

He watched himself walk to the metro stop and get on the metro, making fleeting eye contact with a quite handsome man in a black and yellow suit. The man only stood out because of the juxtaposition of the somewhat dirty metro car and his very clean and formal suit. Virgil hadn’t had time to focus on him much, however, as his stop came up right as he noticed the man. The odd thing had been that when Virgil had glanced back as the doors were closing, the man had disappeared.

But Virgil hadn’t dwelt on it, going to work without a hitch, his boss, with glasses much like Patton’s, actually _exactly_ like Patton’s, had told him he could go home early as he had completed everything he need to for that day.

Virgil replayed his joy and elation as he stopped by the gas station just before his house, having not seen the man again on the metro, though he swore he saw a flash of the man’s very distinct yellow out of the corner of his eye.

Had he been jumped and knocked out by the man from behind? Had the man stalked him? Virgil nearly lost himself in his panic, but let his memories progress, showing Virgil _hadn’t_ actually been jumped as he panickingly feared.

But what happened next was _much_ worse.

His stomach sank as he replayed how odd his friends were acting, how they wouldn’t let him see into the living room and Remus pressuring Virgil to go to his room until they said he could come down. He remembered waking up a few hours later in the dark. Virgil felt something in him slowly start to tense as his memories continued, remembering how he was convinced they were going to do the same thing to him that Virgil suspected they had done to whoever was in the living room.

Virgil suddenly felt _very much_ awake in the present as his memories continued, suddenly being very aware of how close Patton was. His mind warred between the soft touch Patton was giving him and the knowledge that he just remembered, his instincts warring on whether to trust Patton or not. Any any case, Virgil remained still, his features and everything somehow managing to look like he was still unconscious by the fact Patton hadn’t spoke up.

Virgil remembered how he had stuffed everything vital into his back pack, the strange fact that his door was silent to one time he needed it to be. Remy had caught him and he had still been so conflicted when met face to face. But Remy hadn’t listened and broken his trust by continuing forward into Virgil’s personal space, and his blood turned to ice as he realized Remy had set Virgil up as his friends behind had grabbed him in full view of him, there was no way for Remy _not_ to have seen it.

Virgil, having completed his trip down memory lane, was now _very_ aware of what was going on. 

_Fuck. Should I try and reason with Patton or ask him or something that he would have to go out of the room for or just wait til he leaves? I don’t know. I don’t trust Patton right now, but that doesn’t mean he can be reasoned with._

Virgil didn’t realize he had become so wrapped up in deliberating what he should do until he felt Patton’s thumb stutter, his hand squeezing Virgil’s.

“Virgil, you awake kiddo? It’s alright, calm down, no one is here to hurt you.” Patton’s voice wavered, but Virgil could tell it wasn’t because Patton was lying, he knew what Patton lying sounded like, or at least Virgil thought he did. He heard the tightness of Patton’s throat in how Patton spoke. It quelled his panic, if just slightly, as Patton was the sweetest little puffball they had, and Virgil didn’t think he had it in him to lie, not for this.

_Except he did lie, he lied to you to you face about whatever he’s doing with your former friends!_ A thought in his head countered, but Virgil wouldn’t give that thought weight unless he saw more and actual evidence that Patton had been lying about _everything._ If he was a good enough actor to fabricate everything about his bubbly personality.

_I suppose I have no choice now, here goes nothing_.

Virgil furrowed his eyebrows, breathing in deep through his nose, looking around behind his eyelids as if he was just waking up. He weakly squeezed Patton’s hand, Patton squeezing back gently in the way you knew he trying to comfort you. Virgil fluttered his eyes finally open, blinking in the bright light to see Patton sat above him, smiling slightly, his eyes full of concern.

“Oh V, you _are_ awake! Are you... alright? Um...” Patton asked him, biting his lip as he trailed off, an awkward air falling between them.

“Hey, Pat...” Virgil said just as awkwardly, painstakingly pushing himself up, leaning his back against the cool wall behind him. He watched Patton closely as he looked away from Virgil towards the ground, like he always did whenever something awkward happened. 

Virgil couldn’t help but feel himself slowly start to trust Patton again, every little movement was genuine and _Patton_ his lovable Patton. Maybe he misunderstood maybe-

Unfortunately Patton turned a little too fast, his hand reaching towards Virgil in just the wrong way that Virgil flailed as he tried to hit Patton’s hand away. However, he miscalculated.

Instead of hitting Patton’s hand away, he instead full on slapped Patton in the face with the full force of his hand. Watching Patton nearly hit his head on the edge of the bed from the force, hearing the loud _CRACK_ at the contact.

Virgil froze, his hand frozen in the air, realizing what he had just done with only one thought on his mind.

_I am SO fucked._


End file.
